Making Memories
by popscb
Summary: The final Part in the silent Voices and Hidden territories One shot covering where they are now and what's happened since the end of Hidden Territories Enjoy and leave your thoughts ! xxx


"What have you done, Joey? Where are we going?" Lauren asked; her voice somewhat nervous as Joey steadied her shuffled movements.

He pulled her a little closer into his side as they continued to walk slowly forward. "Trust me. You'll like this." He said with an air of confidence to his voice. A small smile rose to his lips as she sighed and went into rant mode.

"First, you say we are having a dinner. Then you tell me to put on my PJ's, blindfold me and tell me we are going somewhere, which is obviously out of the house. I'm in my Pyjamas Joey, I'm not sure how me liking this comes into play." she huffed reluctantly sticking with Joey's movements.

Grinning, he bent down and softly kissed her forehead. "I'm in my Pyjamas too. Patience babe, patience." Joey continued to lead her further to his surprise; it had taken a lot of planning. Suddenly Lauren Laughed "What?"

"You don't wear PJ's I hope, for the kid's sake you're not naked when I remove this blindfold" a smirk slid across her lips as pictured the perfected image of a naked joey standing in their kitchen. Not that she had to picture much; there had been an occasion (their first wedding anniversary) where Joey had lovingly sat his naked self in the kitchen waiting for Lauren to get home from work. Their children had been lovingly dispatched to their grandparents so they had the evening to themselves. Joey was pretty proud of his plan; he'd sat in a chair covering a certain part of him in squirty cream and the rest of him chocolate.

When Lauren had got home that night she'd nearly melted to the spot, his surprise had worked perfectly and their first anniversary was celebrated with some vigour. Joey just hoped his surprise this time round would be as good.

"I'm not naked babe that would be a little inappropriate for what I have planned"

When they reached the patio doors, Joey frowned. Lauren wasn't the steadiest on her feet, even on a flat surface and he was pretty sure she wouldn't do too well when blindfolded and walking over uneven ground.

"Hold tight, Baby" He whispered into her ear, bending over and scooped her up into his perfect arms. Lauren grinned at the movements and a soft sigh escaped her lips. Joey continued walking them and the sounds and smells got nearer. For a minute they stood silently, Joey wanted to give her this night, they'd been through a lot recently and he had nearly lost her, it was something her daren't think about. Lauren wriggled in his arms and a big grin filled her face as she heard the children laughing. She could hear Zoe laughing loudly and listened closer, after a few seconds she realised that Polly was trying to master running and wasn't having much luck by the sound of it.

"Why do I smell a wood fire?" she questioned.

"Maybe … just maybe we're standing by one" Joey chuckled; he gently placed Lauren on the floor looping his arm around her waist to steady her. "Take off your blindfold, babe." Her hand reached up and tore the blindfold off and her reaction was everything Joey had hoped for. She stood in awe as she surveyed the scene in front of her. "Oh, Joey"

In front of them was a crackling wood fire, burning in its contained pit. The family were sitting around the fire on camping chairs all smiling and joking. There were a few candles burning in lanterns which cast a warm glow around their large garden. Joey's Mum was sitting talking to Abi and Alice (Who they were now on talking terms with), 6year old Zoe was sitting away running around the garden with Amy and Denny. Uncle Jack and Sharon were sitting with a twin each. Max and Polly were 18 months old now and were mischievous little monsters, they were into everything. Max sat talking with Jack and Sharon, playing happily with his grandchildren. Laurens eyes darted around trying to find the other person she knew was missing.

Then her eyes found him, curled into her best friends arms was their newest little Branning. The newest Branning, who had put them through so much the last 10 months, was soundly sleeping in Poppy's arms as she Whit Fats and Tyler cooed over him. JJ (Joey Junior) had been Laurens worst pregnancy. She had found out pretty early on that this pregnancy would be different to the twin's as she developed several conditions, meaning she was fraught throughout the pregnancy. She spent the majority of Month 7 and 8 in and out of hospital having to deal with small premature bleeds and false labour. By the end of Month 8 she had two very demanding twins to contend with as well as her tricky pregnancy and it all became a little too much.

The combination of her hectic life and the pregnancy caused her to go into premature labour and after a very traumatic birth baby boy Branning was born weighing just less than 5oz. Both parents were distraught and it took them a long time to even consider the possibility that they might not be able to take their son home. Eventually, they had no choice but to come to terms with things and decided they would christen him. Like with the twins a name seemed to just fall into place, Joey Junior, named so, because he was the spitting image of his father. After a long two months in hospital and a small operation to prepare the damage to JJ's heart they were allowed home and the time had never felt so good. Now they were settled into a perfect life (their version of perfect anyway) JJ was a happy 4 month old and was right on target with his health.

"I don't understand? What is this for?" she stuttered, the tears falling from her eyes.

Joey smiled his fingers drifted along her cheek wiping the tears away. "I wanted to give you a special evening, after everything these past months I thought maybe we should all get together as a family and celebrate. I remember you saying how much you loved the summer nights and camping so I thought we could make some memories tonight to share, with Zoe, the twins and JJ." He smiled nervously and nodded his head towards the fire "I hope I got everything right"

Turning, she threw her arms around him. "It's perfect. Thank you" she whispered against his neck. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her tightly, breathing her in like air.

"I want to give you all your good memories over again, Lauren. I want to share them with you. And make new ones, just for us." His hand lifted and pushed the stray hair from her face. "Did everything go ok at the doctors?"

"Hmm, I've healed well, told me that having more children shouldn't be a problem" Joey raised an eyebrow

"More? Aint four enough? We aint the Von Traps babe" she smiled widely at him and giggled.

"You know the sound of music" she teased receiving a playful scowl as she walked further over to the family. Joey watched as she looked around and made her way over to hug her dad. He watched the exchange as Max kissed her and held her tight smiling. She was the happiest he'd seen her in months. She slowly mad her way around saying hello to everyone and spent some time with the twins. They'd definitely missed out on their Mummy time since JJ had been born. They caught each other's glances and Lauren held her hand out to him.

"Dada!" Polly scurried from Lauren and wobbly toddled off to reach her Daddy. That was one thing that hadn't changed Polly was still a Daddy's girl.

"Hello Pretty Girl" she leaned in and hugged him tight as Joey tossed her into his arms. In one hand lay the tightly gripped stuffed giraffe. Like Zoe the twins had their favourite cuddly toys. Zoe still had Fuzz, who was now pretty much falling apart at the seams. On several occasions Lauren had re-stitched an ear or arm on. Polly had taken a liking to a stuffed giraffe that was known simply as Raffy and Max had got a stuffed elephant that was called nutty. The stuffed animals were like a little family in themselves. "Hello Max my man" Joey smiled as he sat on the floor next to Lauren.

She leaned her head on his shoulder the twins curling into their parents laps. "They're tired" she said to herself more than anything.

"Mamma" Polly reached across from Joey and lazily climbed onto her mother's lap. Within seconds the two were fast asleep, Lauren's arms wrapped around them both as she rocked breezily on the ground. She was sitting between Joey's legs now her back press against the solid muscles of his stomach and chest.

"Look Mummy, Daddy got melted chocolate and marshmallows" Zoe sat herself on the floor next to Lauren and held the skewered marshmallow out to her. Lauren took a bite and Zoe proceeded to eat the rest. She looked to Joey "Can I have another please? Not for me for Fuzz, he's hungry too"

Joey laughed and nodded "Just the one though, that you and Fuzz can share ok?"

"Thanks Daddy!" she ran back over to Fat's who was doing the BBQ and marshmallows, he looked over to Joey and Lauren in assurance Zoe was telling the truth.

"Come and get some food baby… I'll even feed you if I have to" he grinned and Lauren nodded. The settled the twins into the double buggy and wrapped them in a blanket before getting up to get food. As they neared the BBQ they heard Fats and Zoe.

"Now does Mummy and Daddy really let you have all this food?"

"Yep… I need too uncle Fats I'm a big girl now." Her eyes widened as Laurens hand took the plate from her and shook her head.

"You may be getting a big girl Zoe but there's enough food in there for you and me and Daddy. One hot dog is enough, baby. You don't want to be sick again do you?" she shook her head and put the plate down taking one hot dog with her.

"Definitely your kid" Joey joked as she huffed off to her Granddad Max, probably to grass them up.

Smiling widely, the two of them got food and went to eat, they quickly checked on JJ who was now in the arms of his auntie Alice. Much to Joey and Laurens satisfaction, she'd turned up grovelling at their house when Derek and Paige were finally sentenced. It didn't take long for Joey and Lauren to put it all behind them and welcome Alice to their family, properly.

"Your favourite, I believe you said?" Joey said holding a hotdog out to her. She took a bit and groaned in satisfaction. Leaning forward, she kissed him warmly.

"You, Joseph, are so perfect." She paused, her eyes shining in the firelight. "I love you."

He kissed her again with some passion and whispered against her lips. "I love you too"

*JL*JL*JL*

After becoming completely stuffed with food and wishing they had listened to the advice they gave Zoe they sat in on of the chairs, Lauren sitting on Joey's Lap, JJ in her arms at last. "Is he alright?"

Joey looked down seeing JJ waking in her arms. His little hands wiped his eyes, before they opened and looked around the garden.

"Hello Little Man…oh dear" the two of them chuckled as he sneezed a little and quickly became very awake. "Look at him watching you… is that Mummy?"

"He want's food, that's what he wants" she smiled as his hand pulled on the top she was wearing. "I'll be ok here wont I?"

Joey nodded and watched as JJ nuzzled against Lauren and fed quickly. "You're such an amazing woman Mrs Branning. What did I ever do to get you ay?"

"Being you was enough" Joey gave her soft kiss careful not to squish JJ.

*JL*JL*JL*

The night had drawn in now, and it was only the adults and Zoe left. The twins and JJ were tucked up in bed and were being monitored by Abi and Jay who wanted to go in. Everyone had gotten a little Merry now and it was just like old times, when she was young. Her Dad and uncle were laughing and teasing the younger lads mainly Fats. I forgot to mention that Poppy was pregnant with their first baby and Fat's; well he was pretty much bricking it. She smiled involuntarily as the memories of her childhood flooded back to her. She was just so glad that Zoe, Max, Polly and JJ had all of these people around them that cared for them and loved them so much.

"You alright babe?" Joey asked kissing her temple.

"Ye just thinking how to thank you for all this… it's been so amazing, it's really hit home how lucky I am." Suddenly an idea hit her. Her hands wrapped around his neck, pulling his face down to hers. Her tongue traced his bottom lip and with a groan, Joey opened his mouth for her and instantly responded. Her kisses were so much better than they were a couple of hours before. They were more meaningful and they were happy. Not the sad comfort seeking kisses he'd been used to. Passionately, her tongue dipped and stroked inside of his mouth. She was pulled up against his chest, Joeys hands delving under her shirt to her warm skin. Minutes passed before they broke apart, both of us gasping for air, having forgotten where they were. Cheekily, Lauren grinned up at him, her hand gently cupping his face. "How was that for thanking you?"

Joey shrugged. "Meh." Then, grinning, he leaned forward, kissing her softly. "You didn't need to thank me… but if your wanting to run that appreciation by me again I wouldn't mind"

"This is the best evening, ever, Joey…. I feel like me again"

He pulled her tighter to his chest and they sat quietly, watching the flames. The evening air around them beginning to cool, but wrapped up together in a blanket they were warm, happy and content.

"Mummy I'm sleepy" Zoe stood next to the chair where her parents were snuggling, Fuzz was gripped tightly in her arms.

"Come on baby girl" Joey opened his arm that wasn't around Lauren and let Zoe onto the other side of his lap. "You had a good day baby?"

"The best…" she smiled as her eyes began to shut.

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren's voice was soft. "Tell me about her when she was a baby, Joey…what was she like?" Lauren ran her hand over Zoe's head moving the thick brown hair from her face. The bigger she got the more she was beginning to look like Lauren, the brown hair was like a duplicate of Laurens.

Joey drew in a deep breath. "I fell in love with her the instant she was born. She was so tiny and like with all our kids I wanted to protect her in an instance. I'd have done anything for her not to have gone through what she did… but in some ways I did do something to rectify that… I found you and you gave her the Mum she always wanted."

"She was such a good baby. She hardly ever cried. I loved everything about her. How she smelt and felt when I held her. How she looked as she was falling asleep. How she blinked like a little owl when she woke up. Her sweet smiles and the little sounds she made, especially when I talked to her. I loved spending time with her even if it was only limited, she truly changed my life."

"The two of you changed mine too." Joey smiled as she said that and pressed his lips to Zoe's head.

"She used to get so excited when I was around and now my little baby's all grown up"

"She still gets excited when she sees you, Joey, her eyes light up, she adores you" Joey turned to look at her and studied the admiration and love on her face as she watched Zoe sleep.

"You always had a mothering instinct, didn't you?" He whispered tenderly. "Is it from working at the nursery?"

"I loved looking after children when Mum had Oscar it was great and it kind of made me realised I really liked kids" She chuckled "Dad said it's because I was till one myself. I loved Being with them, seeing their innocence to the word. I loved seeing them smile and be happy." She paused briefly. " I always loved kids and I never stopped, even after I started dating Kyle. He didn't like kids as much as me and when I thought I was pregnant and he didn't want me to be I realised kids was what I wanted." She smiled shyly as she tilted her head back against his shoulder. "You gave me Zoe and that was it for me I knew where I belonged"

"Right here with me is where you belong" Lauren nodded and kissed him briefly. "The fire is dying. Do you want me to add some more logs?" Joey, "Or, do you want to go to bed?"

She shook her head. "I want to stay here"

"Okay." Joey called His father-in-law over and asked him to sort the fire which he did within seconds. Another log was burning on the fire, everyone so happy, everything was, for once perfect.

*JL*JL*JL*

"It's late babe we're all making a move" Max Kissed his Daughter followed by Jack and Sharon with their two children fast asleep. Alice and Pam had left earlier and Now the rest were leaving too.

"Thanks for coming. It means a lot to the both of us"

"Your more than welcome darling, it's good to see you happy" Max gave her a final hug and then they vacated the garden Leaving Lauren and Joey alone.

"Come on then… let's get this baby to bed" Joey smiled bringing Zoe into his arms, Lauren holding onto his arm as they dawdled into the house. Abi and Jay were asleep on the sofa. Lauren smiled and switched the lights off and tiptoed up stairs after Joey. He appeared at their bedroom door as she reached the landing.

"all tucked in… Fuzz in hand." He held his hand out to her pulling her quietly into the bedroom as not to wake JJ, who was still sleeping in their room.

"I see why had us all in PJ's or sweats now" she smiled as she got into the bed.

"Not just a pretty face babe…" He slid in the opposite side of the bed pulling her close. "Are you happy baby?"

"More than anything Joe… thank you." She kissed him softly, gentle tears in her eyes.

"anything to make sure your happy Lauren, you know that …. We have plenty more years to come, You, me , Zoe, Polly, Max and JJ as well as Fuzz, Raffy and nutty although im not sure they will tolerate much more." He smiled.

"I'll keep stitching them back up as long as the kid need them I'll keep doing it, they help them make memories and the kids make ours."

The two of them fell asleep smiling in each other's arms. Another day over. Another memory made.

**So I hope you all enjoyed, this really is the final part to the SV/HT series very sad to see it finish I have to say but I'm so grateful for all the lovely comments and support. It's like they've been a really little family! So thanks Guys! xxx**


End file.
